botlfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fall of Anvilus
Legio Mortis Legio Telesto Legio Yharma Legio Infernus Legio Fortissimus Legio Torama House Rakham House Lorthryk House Sunhava Various Insurrectionist Army regiments |side2 = Taghmata Anvillus Various Loyalist Army regiments |commanders1 = Icarion Anasem Raktra Akarro Sorrowsworn Morro Socraes Travier Susanoo Empyon Raiden Athrawes Riktus Innorvak Hennasohn |commanders2 = Archmagos Militant of Anvillus |forces1=(To be added) |forces2=(To be added) |casual1=(To be added) |casual2=(To be added) }} The Fall of Anvillus, fought during the Wars of Expansion, was a massive Insurrectionist assault on the powerful Forge World of Anvillus. Icarion led his favoured Maniples of Harbingers in this battle, with the Berserkers of Uran, Eagle Warriors and Drowned. Also present were several Mechanicum taghmata, war maniples from six Titan Legios, Knights and many millions of mortal troops. Already weakened by internal conflict, Anvillus fell in just twenty-one days to this monstrous force, and its forges were turned to supplying the Insurrectionist war effort. Overview The Insurrectionist victories in the Conquest of the Commena Cluster and Battle of Ysta had left large stretches of Loyalist territory open to attack by the Insurrectionist forces. Anvillus, one of the most powerful and productive Forge Worlds in the Imperium, was one of those threatened, and perhaps the most coveted by the Stormlord. Invasion Sorrowsworn Morro commanded the attack on Anvillus' orbital defences, supported by three Maniples of the Harbingers. The Astartes smashed into the defence platforms and satellites, purging them of life and turning their weaponry on the Loyalist fleet or those installations which remained in the defenders' hands. All around Anvillus, the void was fouled with crisscrossing beams and torpedo volleys. Dying ships and structures slipped from orbit, plunging like meteors to the surface of Anvillus. Their impacts worked in Icarion's favour, collapsing any void shields and structures unlucky enough to lie where they hit. However, the Insurrectionists' first landings came in the wastelands between forges. Raktra Akarro and his brutal Legion were given the honour of being the first to make planetfall, deploying with their elite Valynaz soldiers, House Lorthryk and the Legio Yharma. Several Hives and Forges had already fallen to Insurrectionist factions on Anvilus or were contested by the two sides. Here Icarion's forces landed, stamping out all opposition and moving out rapidly. As the Harbingers, Eagle Warriors and Drowned made their own descents, gruelling battles began, as the Loyalist Anvillus taghmata rallied to back the invaders. Titans, tanks and Ordinati engaged on a scale that rivalled the Schism of Mars, deforming the landscape for tens of kilometres. War machines were destroyed in their hundreds and thousands, and mortal troops died by the million, fed remorselessly into the warzone's maw. Subjugation Icarion and Raktra came for the rulers of Anvillus with their elite companies, destroying anything which stood in their way. Nothing could stand before the Stormlord or the Ashen King, even the towering automata send to confront them. The Fabricators and Archmagos were given to Kelbor Hal's followers and delivered to Hatross, where they were dismembered in the Fabricator General's grim forge-temple. Category:Wars of Expansion Category:F